Birth of Time
by Ravine
Summary: Harry's 7th yr. War with Voldemort. Haunting clock. Romance brewing. Everything you want. Read this exciting story and I'll read yours.
1. Chapter 1 - The Spare Bedroom

I do not own Harry Potter, so don't sue me. Please R+R!

I had to rewrite this chapter (sorry!) because I didn't like the length and tone of it. Anyway, the title's changed too…

Chapter 1 – The Spare Bedroom

~*~

Harry tried to gulp down the extremely watery and nasty porridge with a puking feeling. Shooting a nervous look at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, he ate it slowly and carefully trying to not gain attention. It had been a horrible wreck for them, though not for Harry, yesterday, on his birthday: Sirius, Harry's godfather, came in for a visit! But of course, Sirius Black was still a wanted man and he dared not to transform till he was in Harry's room. Aunt Petunia had shrieked and attempted to kick the poor Snuffles out and Uncle Vernon had started yelling at Harry about his visitation rights – which was none. Dudley scrambled out of the room clutching his large bottom as fast as he could but Snuffles ran past him, tripping him, and got himself tranformed into a human.

This was just the typical life of Harry Potter. After sneaking Sirius through the window, Harry shut himself in the room and the two were slightly panting from the trauma. Sirius gave a grin and gave him a pair of new unbreakable stay-on glasses for a present. These were much better than Harry's old ones as they were – well – unbreakable and stays on you pretty good!

"Sirius, you can't be here, or you'll get caught!" hissed Harry, "I don't exactly have the lowerest profile right now, especially with Voldemort back on the loose."

Sirius just chuckled, "What? I can't visit my favourite godson now? So Harry, anything of the scar?"

Harry averted his eyes and looked at the floor. He didn't want to get Sirius worried, but he couldn't help the fact that his scar was hurting more than ever now. There had been images of Voldemort in his dreams too, but it was all very confusing. Voldemort was talking about using Muggle stuff, disgusting, but necessary. Harry thought about this and then decided to say, "Well, not that much, but I did have this dream about Voldemort talking about the muggles."

"Hmm, well, pay careful attention to every one of your dreams, Harry, they may become very useful." Sirius gave a nod and he immediately transformed into Snuffles the dog. Harry gave a pat on the head and then watched it sneak out of the window.

Now at breakfast, Uncle Vernon barked at every little thing Harry did. As soon as Harry stood up ready to pounce back to his bedroom, Uncle Vernon roared, "Watch it, boy! Don't sqeak the damn chair!"

Harry gulped and then to make matters worse, Hedwig came flying in dropping a letter on Harry's head. "That bloody owl!" Uncle Vernon's face was bursting purple now.

'This will be my cue' Harry grabbed the letter and lept upstairs, closing the door in time for Hedwig to come in.

He ripped open the letter at the familiar handwriting of Hermione's and his heart lept. Just as she has promised, she was inviting him over! What luck! Two weeks at Cho's in July and three weeks at Hermione's in the coming August! Harry smiled at the thought of Cho. It wasn't exactly the most easy thing getting her as a girlfriend, but he succeeded last year. He also found that Mr. Chang was an excellent Quidditch player too.

After telling Uncle Vernon that Hermione was a friend he once met at King's Cross and that her family was non-magical, Uncle Vernon was more than glad to be rid of this black haired green eyed seventeen old boy. Harry hadn't really lied as Hermione's family were non-magic, but herself, that would be another matter.

~*~

When Harry arrived at Hermione's house, Ron was not there yet. He dragged his trunk through the door and looked all about. It wasn't as tidy as Aunt Petunia makes it at home, but much more interesting, because it looked like a real home. Hermione led him through the livingroom and then upstairs to her room. Harry felt a little self conscious in his uncle's old socks as he had to take his shoes off for the carpeted floor. In Hermione's room, there were all these interesting wizarding things as well as muggle stuff. A pile of her subscribed Daily Prophet sat in a corner. Next to it was a pile of Witch Weekly which she subscribed to too. Next to that did not surprise Harry was a couple of book cases with a few hundred of huge books neatly stacked in alphabetic order.

Noticing where Harry was looking at, Hermione quickly added, "That's my book collection. Of course, most of the muggle books are stored down in the basement because as I'm in Hogwarts right now, and my parents agree too, that it would be the most convenient to put the wizard books in my room whenever I need for reference."

"Wow," breathed Harry, "did you buy the library or something?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh Harry. Anyway, you and Ron will be put in the spare bedroom. Come on, let me show you."

"Ok, and when's Ron's coming?" asked Harry.

"Tomorrow," said Hermione with a smile.

Harry was shown to his room which had two beds, a table, and another couple of bookselves with more books stacked on top. "Oh, those are my mother's books," Hermione told him. So that's where she gets her freaky book loving genes, thought Harry.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Harry's insides froze. It happened everytime a door gets knocked on because with Voldemort on the lose, you never know who's coming through your door. Hermione just put on a big grin and said, "I'll get it. Be right back."

Harry turned to the spare room as Hermione raced down the stairs for the door. He looked around it for a bit and noticed that it was quite bare and empty other than the bookshelves. Wiping his forehead of sweat, he started dargging his trunk in. He dragged it to the bed near the window and then sat down on the bed, looking around once more. He heard happy voices downstairs and therefore was relieved it wasn't Voldemort who came knocking.

Suddenly as he turned his head back to the room, he saw something that wasn't there before. His heart gave a quick strong beat of distress. There was a huge grandfather clock right next to his bed. It wasn't there before, thought Harry crazily, maybe Hermione's house includes magic too? No way, underage witches and wizards can't use magic. Harry breathed and examined the creepy clock.

It was about a foot taller than him, and was painted in a beautiful bronze with a golden strip of – well, gold - all around it. It was carved beautifully with an enormous golden snake carved on the very top. Harry's mind jumped to Voldemort, but the possibility of him being here was quite absurd. Harry shivered at the sight of the eyes of the snake. They looked so endless and deadly, but couldn't quite be so as the eyes were made of blood red rubies. The clock had roman numerals numbers and there were three handles, for hour, minute, and second. It was ticking strangely loud and seemed to be getting louder by the second. Below the clock head, was these columns of year numbers. Each year was written in gold lettering on a small rectangular silver piece, and they were all lined up neatly. Harry's eyes flickered to the current year, 1997. How could this very old clock have the current year? Something else Harry noticed too, that as he looked towards the older years, more silver pieces seemed to be appearing, like the year column was scrolling with his eyes. Harry's head seemed to spin as he scrolled down to the 1920s, and then he looked back up again. There was 1940 instead of 1997 on the top block, so he stared at it for a moment till the year column started spinning back to 1997.

Harry blinked and then flickered to the year of his birth, 1980. Harry inhaled a deep breath and then his right hand seemed to lift by itself up to that year number. He was about two inches away from touching it. Harry felt like he was touching something very old and sacred and that shouldn't be touched at all. Then he heard a voice, "Harry?"

Harry dropped his arm and blinked. "Harry? Are you ok?" the voice continued.

Turning towards the voice which came from the doorway, Harry suddenly lit up, "Ron! Why are you here already? I thought you were coming tomorrow?"

Ron grinned and waved, then started pulling his trunk, "Thought I'd surprise you guys. Anyway, Hermione's downstairs helping with dinner with her mom and Mr. Granger is talking to the fellytone. These muggle stuff are so weird!" He was now looking at the table which had a few pens, a calculator, some books, and a radio. He played around with the radio a bit.

"It's a radio, Ron," said Harry. Then he suddenly thought of the dream about Voldmort. Muggle stuff! What if Voldemort knew that he was coming to Hermione's and he might try to kill him by doing something to a muggle item! However, how would the Dark Lord know? It was all sounding terribly crazy. Should he tell Ron about it? No, now isn't the right time.

"Definitely not like the one we have at home," muttered Ron, "well, we don't have these funny knobs and a long metal thingy. Anyway, what were you doing staring at the wall?"

Harry then remembered the clock and turned saying, "What wall? It's a clock -." He stopped, and stared at the wall. "The clock – it was – a minute ago – it – it…" Harry shook his head and reached his hand, but only felt the cold hard white stone wall.

"Are you ok? What clock?" asked Ron suddenly with a concerned and distressed look on his face.

"Oh, er, nothing, yeah…" muttered Harry, then added, "I saw this really cool creepy clock a minute ago here or… I thought I did. Anyway, nothing, it doesn't matter. Hermione's house has no magic in it. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Hallucinations maybe, Harry?" Ron chuckled, "but I have to agree with you, Hermione's house is not exactly the most normal."

True, thought Harry, but not the way you may think it, Ron.


	2. Chapter 2 - Letters and Dreams

Chapter 2 - Letters and Dreams

Days passed by at Hermione's house slightly uneventfully except for the time Ron got really freaked out with the computer. In fact, Ron's been anything but stable these days. Harry thought it should be normal for Ron to get excited, but not to this state, and something fishy definitely was going on. After a week of no clock, Harry was convinced that that day was only an image in his mind, but then there's the suspicious feeling of why he would ever have such an image.

There came a lovely morning where letters from school arrived just as the trio of friends were ready to go out to a park to play Quidditch. Something was different about all three letters, there were bigger.

__

Dear Mr.Potter, the letter read

__

Welcome to your seventh and last year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In additional to your studies at Hogwarts, you have been given the duty of a Head Boy. Congratulations. The badge is included.

There will be several changes. Prefects and the Heads of Prefects have a separate Bathroom for them. The armour on the fourth floor outside the History of Magic classroom, password "Tame Light". The special meeting room which will be required for you to join us every Friday afternoon at 6pm can be entered through Princess Leer's portrait on the West Tower, password "Cocktailer". Lastly, the new Gryffindor common room password shall be "Lilies-of-the-valley". More allowerances/duties for you are listed in another parchment in this letter. Your school supplies are also here.

Professor McGonagall

"Woah Harry!" cried Hermione looking over his shoulders, "You've been made Head Boy too! Guess what! I'm the Head Girl!"

There was a groan. "Aww man, a prefect," said Ron, "Fred and George are going to kill me for this! But on the bright side, maybe mom'll buy me new robes"

Harry laughed, "Well, I guess we are all up a step. And hey Hermione, what's that extra yellow paper? Ooh, taking the N.E.W.T.s, are you? Come on Hermione, you really need a break!"

Hermione smiled with a tiny blush, "I like what I do."

At this, Harry noticed Ron staring at the floor. That's it, thought Harry, why didn't I think of it before? "Hey mione," said Harry, "um, are you still together with Victor Krum?"

Ron and Hermione looked up at the same time. Harry regretted that he ever asked the question and held his breath as his friends held their gaze.

"Yeah, where Vikky, Hermione?" Ron suddenly snapped.

"What's wrong with you, Ron?" Hermione's face darkened with pain, "you didn't have a problem with him last year! And Harry, not exactly. We kind of broke up last month. We just didn't hit it off anymore I guess."

Ron suddenly looked uneasy. Harry breathed through the tension and then said, "Come on guys, let's go play Quidditch."

~*~

Harry slept less soundly that night. His scar was hurting more painful than ever.

"Master, master, why didn't you just let him touch the clock? It would be so much easier a much better trap, my lord," said a confident slimy voice.

"Why Hemstinger," came a silky deadly voice, "as I have told you many times before it would _ruin_ the plan! We need to take things slowly Hemstinger. Perhaps you do not have the patience to do so?"

Harry felt himself in a dark damp tunnel and in the distance was a small spot of light. He tried to conceal himself and listened carefully.

"If we perform a trapping-spell" the first man was saying.

"If we perform a trapping-spell, Hemstinger, Harry Potter would still exist," breathed the deadly voice angrily, and it sent a chill up Harry's spin as it was awfully familiar, "I do not want him to exist at all! No one will remember him he will be nothing, he will never be even born! Then this world will be mine Hemstinger, you will obey to my plans"

"Yes master, yes my lord," said Hemstinger, "the next destination is the soccer game between England and Germany the mudblood girl will be sure to show her friends to the game. That Weasley has not an ouce of Muggle knowledge, my lord."

"Wonderful," replied Voldemort, "go ahead with the plan, Hemstinger"

Harry felt himself hit the floor with a stump, his hands clutching his scar. He woke with a sudden start and then climbed back into the bed. He fell asleep again and the dream had laid forgotten.

~*~

Meanwhile, Sirius Black sat before Arthur Weasley at The Burrow.

"Yes, I believe I can get you a trial," Arthur was saying, "The entire Auror team are with you. I tell you, Fudge wouldn't have agreed, but as I'm the new Ministry of Magic this year, nothing's stopping me. There is one problem, I doubt that many people would approve of Harry Potter attending the trial. I know no harm will come of it, but ah, I just don't know if people will approve of it."

"Please Arthur," said Sirius, "he's my godson and he is — well, Harry Potter. He is an important piece of evidence I'm innocent too! Everyone will be given the World's strongest truth potion, and then, everything will come out nice and easy. Plus, Wormtail is in Azkaban with the Aurors. Please do this for me, Arthur, and I know he would really want to see my trial through too."

"Alright," said Arthur finally with a sigh, "He is currently at Hermione's house with my son, as you ought to know."

"Yes," nodded Sirius, "should I go get him?"

"No, no," said Arthur, "I haven't filed for his permission to be in the trial yet. But Sirius, could you consider him not being in the trial? You trial is on the day of the soccer game between England and Germany. Hermione's parents are taking the kids there."

"Soccer?" repeated Sirius.

"A muggle game," said Arthur his face lifting up. Arthur had learned much about muggle things that he could finally actually pretend to be a muggle now, "It's with all these players, eleven on each team, and a ball, and you have to shoot it -"

"Not now, Arthur," said Sirius with a smile, "I'm sure some other time would be more appropriate. Now I want Harry at my trial and that is it."

"Ok." Arthur gave in.

~*~

"Harry! Harry!" Harry was woken with a start.

Ron, Hermione, and her parents were all crowding around his bed, all wearing extremely worried looks on their faces. Harry felt very self-conscious and then found that both of his hands were covering his scar, and they felt wet. He lifted away his hands and then gasped. They were covered in blood!

"Call the ambulance!" Mr. Granger said to Mrs. Granger urgently.

"No, no!" cried Harry, "don't! I'm fine! And besides the scar's to do with the magic world. Muggle doctors will be dangerous."

Hermione quickly went and got a bucket of warm water and brought it to him. Harry washed his hands with a sick sinking feeling wondering how his scar came to be this bad, pouring blood! He then went into the bathroom, rejecting any assistance from his friends and the Grangers, then looked into the mirror. There was blood everywhere on his forehead and around, but his scar seemed to have closed back up again. Harry gave a sigh and started washing blood off his face.

When Harry came out of the bathroom, everyone was crowding over him again. He felt relieved when Hedwig came in with a letter, so that Hermione's parents let them alone.

"Hey, it's from my dad!" said Ron, "but to you"

__

Hey Harry,

Sirius Black's trial is on August 23rd. Don't worry, you will have time to purchase your school supplies the week after. He wants you to be there as witness, so we will come for you in the morning at 9am. Please be at the front door ready.

Arthur Weasley

"Hey, that's on the day of the soccer game!" said Hermione.

"Woah, Sirius got a trial! Woohoo! I bet he'll be free in no time." Ron was quite happy about it.

Harry expressed a smile too. It was a wonderful thought to have Sirius free. He was considering in going to a specialized school after Hogwarts anyway, so maybe when Sirius gets freed, he could bunk in. It would be much better than with the Dursleys. Plus, they could see each other anytime they want without hindrance.

"Yup, he has to be set free!" Harry said with determination.

~*~

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sirius Black's Trial

Chapter 3 – Sirius Black's Trial

"My scar," moaned Harry trying to sit up in his bed, "ugh, it's hurting so bad today and I don't know why…"

"Maybe you shouldn't goto Sirius's trial today," said Ron worriedly in the next bed. He had sat up too.

"No, I have to," said Harry with determination, "I have to see juistice for Sirius. He was unfairly accused and was sentenced to Azkaban unfairly. I am not going to miss it. But Ron, don't you and Hermione worry about me, 'k? I'll be fine. You guys just go on have fun. You've never seen a soccer game before and it'll be great. Believe me, just because you don't fly in the game and it only involves one ball doesn't mean it's not fun." Harry gave a weak smile.

"I seriously doubt it," said Ron shrugging, "but anyway, you scar isn't bleeding anymore, is it?"

"No, it was just that one time," said Harry suddenly frowning, "you don't think that was a sign do you? You know, with Voldemort back again now. He might be ready to start something new. And I don't know, this time, my scar seems to hurt as much as the last time I bled, so maybe something will happen at the trial."

"I sorta doubt it, I mean, all the important witches and wizards will be at the trial," said Ron, "a bunch of Aurors, Dumbledore, my dad the minister…" He smiled at this. Apparently, the first payroll for the minister level was made to them already and it was much more than their original pay. Well, they did donate most of it into capturing Voldemort, but still, Ron's allowerance doubled.

Ron's words did make Harry feel better. Voldemort would not stumble into such a place with all the most powerful wizards of England.

"Oh yeah," Harry took out 30 pounds English money he had exchanged with Galleons before to get ready for the soccer game, "here Ron, you'll need these to buy stuff at the soccer game, I won't have use for it anymore."

~*~

Arthur Weasley drove a ministry car to Hermione's house feeling extremely nervous. Sirius Black was held Azkaban with a couple of Aurors waiting for the trial. (A.N. The reason it's by Aurors is because the dementors have joined Voldemort in Harry's 5th year. I know I haven't wrote the story of his 5th year yet, but that's the way it is anyway.) Mr. Weasley's cracked a grin at the sight of his son standing next to Harry. He shook hands with Mr and Mrs. Granger.

"Well Harry, I guess we ought to go now," said Mr. Weasley, "Sirius and the rest of the court will be waiting."

Harry felt his stomach do a couple of lurches and feeling very nervous, he followed Mr. Weasley to the car. To add salt to wound, his head was in agony because of his scar.

~*~

"Explain, Hemstinger," Voldemort's cold cruel silky voice said. He sat in the biggest tower on his new fortress in the large bruised ocean. It was dark and damp save a fire crackling in the fireplace. Voldemort looked out of the large solemn window into the stormy sky, then turned his head back to Gordon Hemstinger.

"My master, the plan will go beautifully," Hemstinger answered kneeling on the floor at Voldemort's foot, "'Twas an easy thing to do. Of course Black would want the Potter boy at his trial. The plan has not been ruined, just changed, just changed, my master. I, as Weasley was foolish enough to accept me as the judge. The clock of course will be there… and Harry Potter will become trapped forever…"

"Well done, Hemstinger," said Voldemort a muscle slightly moving a centimeter showing a smile that sent shivers down on every one of his servants in the room. He lifted his eyes to look at the other two, a man and a woman. They will become useful soon, thought Voldemort, the most loyal will always be rewarded. "And how is our dear friend Lucius Malfoy?"

"He is exceedingly successful, my lord," answered Hemstinger, "he has recruited up to 500 of an army for you, my master, and his son, Draco Malfoy, currently attending Hogwarts, has become a handsome man of seventeen. He seems devoted… and right under Snape and Dumbledore's noses."

"Very very good," said Voldemort, "now, back to the boy who delares stronger than me… you will leave for the ministry immediately…"

~*~

"Enervirate." Something like a stick tapped Harry on his head. Harry snapped open his eyes. About what seems like a thousand pairs of eyes were on him.

"Blimey, he's gonna bleed to death," said one voice.

"Wait, the spell worked finally, I think he's awake," said another voice.

"Oh poor boy, his head must hurt," another voice said.

"Voldemort!" Harry cried out suddenly remembering the dream, trying to stand up.

"Harry, Harry, lie down," said Dumbledore pressing him down with a firm hand, and then waved his wand at the forehead. The wet and slick feeling was gone. Dumbledore had cleaned up the blood mess. "Alright now, eat up," he handed him a bar of chocolate.

Harry looked around the crowd of people and took the chocolate feeling the warmth spread all over him at the first melting bite. He recognized Remus Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Arabella Figg (an Auror who was also his neighbour), Mundungus Fletcher, and Severus Snape, but the others he didn't recognize.

"Now Harry, please tell us what you saw in your dream," said Dumbledore (A.N. LOL I wrote 'said Voldemort' by accident! And then I changed it to Dumbledore… hehe).

"How did you know?" questioned Harry, but at the look on Dumbledore's face, he started to tell them.

When he finished, there was a long silence, then Fletcher said, "If You-Know-Who thinks that he can trap our Harry Potter, he is wrong."

"Now now Mundungus, you know the dark lord's power," said Lupin, "he's the only person in history to ever come back from the dead."

"Yes, something we all thought to be impossible," added Figg.

"Alright Harry, feel up to the trial?" asked Dumbledore turning his fierce but old blue eyes back at Harry.

Harry nodded and found himself seated between Dumbledore and Lupin. At this, he felt a slight bit safer. But something was still bothering him, what about Hemstinger as judge? He asked this to Dumbledore, but the old man just smiled and said, "It will be judge by us."

Phew, thought Harry, no harm can come of that then.

Harry squinted through his glasses at the judge. It was a bright faced man in his early 40s. He had neat brown hair and a cheerful face. So this was Hemstinger, thought Harry. It was easy to see why he was one of Voldemort's top man, yet ironically, someone who no one would ever suspect. A bright cheerful man was just the thing to fool others. Harry felt a quick flash of pain as Hemstinger set his eyes on him. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and then looked sideways to make sure that Dumbledore and Lupin were still beside him.

Sirius was brought in by five Aurors, all talking happily. A few people who still believed Sirius to be guilty frowned at this. Harry gave Sirius a smile and received one back. It felt good to be sitting here at his godfather's trial and he wouldn't miss it for the world.

Everyone (from Wormtail to Harry) was given Veritaserum before getting questioned and everything supported Sirius and so it all went successfully. Hemstinger proved to be a fair judge and Harry felt slightly relieved from the thought of something bad about to happen. Maybe the dream was just a dream and nothing more.

When the trial ended, Sirius stepped quickly up to Harry, "Harry!"

"Sirius! Great job! You are free!" Harry couldn't help showing his delight and giving his godfather a bear hug.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat from behind.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, Lupin, Weasley, Fletcher, Figg, Snape, and a few other people he didn't know, but he just smiled and muttered, "Thank you."

"Harry, this is Mr. Samis Gorlock, he is the leader of all the Aurors and a very important man," Dumbledore said, "and Mr. Ramound Cockeye, head of the International Cooperation department, and Ms. Lindy Voleman, a reporter.

Harry gave Dumbledore a questioning look and then stared at Lindy Voleman. "Don't worry, she's not here to spill the news," smiled Dumbledore, "she is however an experienced duelist and she will be training a group of people to fight the dark lord."

After shaking hands with everyone, Dumbledore continued, "Also, Mr. Black will be joining us at Hogwarts this year, Harry, as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No way!" said Harry his eyes lighting up.

"Yes way," said Sirius with a twinkle in his eyes, "but first we must have a meeting on dealing with Voldemort. You, Harry, will be an invaluable piece of help, so we would like you to join us."

Harry followed them to a large cozy meeting room in the next building. Most of the seats were already filled except for the front section with about 11 seats available. Harry was just about to sit down when he saw the clock by the wall. He stepped up to it not noticing the hundreds of eyes on him. The clock was the same one he saw before at Hermione's house and right now, it was still beautifully bronze and gold. Harry glanced down at the year numbers and stretched out his right hand out. Sirius, worried about Harry, quickly went up to him and after called Harry out of his trance unsuccessfully, slapped his arm. Harry was just about to touch the year of his birth when Sirius hit him, and Harry hit the year below instead, 1979, the year of Hermione's birth, instead of 1980, his birth year. The silver clip with 1979 engraved and painted on was knocked off the clock and it vanished before it even hit the floor. There was a blinding swirl around Harry's head and then he fell to the floor unconscious.

~*~

At the soccer game.

"Wooohoo! Go England!" cried Ron knocking over Hermione's drink.

"Ron!" Hermione scowled angrily.

The game had finished with England in the lead 2-1. Hermione gave a smile anyway and then said, "Yeah, it was great, wasn't it? I told you muggle games were fun too! Oh well, Germany did enormously well too."

"Yes, it was a good game I suppose," said Ron still waving the England flag, but he was nothing to the hooligans who were cheering and drinking nearby. It was a very rowdy sight.

"Ugh, I feel dizzy…" said Hermione her hand racing up to her head.

Ron caught her in his arms and then said, "Let's get you to a bench… c'mon."

But then, there was a rush of wind and then the whole word seemed to have blacked out. The rowdy party in the distance couldn't be heard anymore for a few seconds and Ron felt liked his feet were swept into the air. Then, his arms were around nothing…

Ron opened his eyes and whispered hoarsely, "Hermione?"

Hurriedly, Ron started looking for Hermione frantically. Where on earth was she? Where?! Then he suddenly spotted the Grangers and raced up to them, "Mr. Granger! Mrs. Granger! Hermione's gone!"

"Hermione? Who's Hermione?" asked Mrs. Granger with a quizzical look.

"Ron, you aren't having hallucinations, are you?" asked Mr. Granger jokingly, "Come on, dear, lets take him home to his father. We did this favor of taking his son to the game, so now we are even."

Ron felt sick. Hermione's very own parents don't even know who she is? And where on earth is she? Meanwhile, three thousand miles away, Voldemort cries out "Crucio" his wand pointing at Hemstinger and Hermione.


End file.
